ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 129
A Vow (誓い, Chikai) is Round 129 of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo, and the 25th Round of Season 3 Hajime no Ippo: Rising. Synopsis Kamogawa almost loses, until Nekota gave him as much spirit he had in his fist when he came with Yuki. Kamogawa goes on the attack, but gets hit with Anderson's left numerous times and Dankichi is ready to throw in the towel to save him, and not to watch him die like that. Nekota says that if he throw in the towel, he is the one who will get killed, by Kamogawa. As the match goes, Miguel says in his mind, that Kamogawa has iron determination, just like his fists which as it appears they leave a mark on Anderson's both arms. Without speed like Nekota, Kamogawa is able to push Anderson on the ropes, from his strong punches. Hama and Nekota are saying that Kamogawa's weapon is courage. Anderson goes out of the ropes and again and again hits Kamogawa, until he gets unconscious which he doesn't. Kamogawa dives in, aiming for his guts and the heavy artillery right of Anderson's comes to him, as his second Miguel said, that if the opponent is short, take him with a right, if he comes diving in. Kamogawa gets hit by Anderson's right, but he still stands by enduring it. Nekota was right about his body wide opened, and now that Kamogawa found his weakness, he is ready to dive in again and hit him at his ribs and organs. Anderson doesn't stand back, he lands his right faster than Kamogawa's left. Yuki tells to Kamogawa, that Nekota fights too right now, and that he must do his best to beat the american. Meanwhile the cornermen of Anderson talk about that if something bad happens he can use the rabbit punch to knock him down, just like he did to Nekota. Miguel says that he will not break the rules again, by that illegal blow he did then, and that he will fight Kamogawa fair, as a proud boxer and that he trained much to achieve that. Anderson and Kamogawa go on the attack both, as Kamogawa aims for the body, he gets hit first but after seen his body wide open, he is ready to attack with all he has. Kamogawa for the first time, hits cleanly finally Anderson with his left Tekken and it gets injured. The one that hurts more now is Anderson, instead of Kamogawa. By leaving his jaw open, Kamogawa has one more ammo left, his deadly right. Anderson thinks that he will hit his face, as also Miguel says to Anderson to raise his guard. Instead Kamogawa is aiming for his body. The right Tekken explodes on Anderson's ribs and organs inside, that nearly kills him, and lifts him up right in the air. Both of Kamogawa's fist are broken and if Anderson gets up he will be finished. Anderson cannot stand up, and leaves by a stretcher. Miguel comes to Kamogawa and raises his arm up, saying that he is the winner. After the fight at the end, it is time for Nekota to leave off to the mountains were he lives, and Yuki comes with him as on how much life she had left, to live with him. The train is ready to leave, and Kamogawa says to Yuki that he will raise up a world champion, since he cannot do it cause both of his broken fists, he will go learn more about boxing. Yuki enters the train and sits with Nekota, and by the window Nekota shouts to Kamogawa, that their fight isn't finished. The story ends it there, as we get back to Kamogawa's gym, were Aoki and Ippo get all emotional. As both of them went to pray to Yuki to be successful, Nekota says that Ippo is the real achievement and successor of Kamogawa, and that he has the will of him, and not Takamura. As Kamogawa said Takamura, became world champion without much of training, and that he just wanted it. Everyone leaves the room, Yuki's voice sounds out, saying again the words she said to Kamogawa. "Until then, take care". Manga and Anime Differences *As with the rest of the episodes for the After the War Arc, in the manga, it takes place after the Battle of Hawk Arc. In the anime, it takes place after the A Passing Point Arc. *In the manga, Kamogawa tells the story at the Pension Yoshio in the winter. In the anime, it is in the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and not in the winter. *In the manga, Takamura had not cut Aoki's hair into the broccoli style yet. In the anime, Takamura cut his hair before the flashback. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes